


【杯拔】《@yourpuppymanHannibal》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal plays as a dog now, Jealous Hannibal, M/M, Top Will Graham
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: 汉尼拔是需要和其他狗儿争宠的puppyman，他最终会赢得威尔的特殊对待。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	【杯拔】《@yourpuppymanHannibal》

从“我可以进来吗？”到再次友善请求“我可以进来吗？”开始，汉尼拔就察觉到了自己的变化。

他把主动权和全面控制权一点点交了出去。交给了威尔。

比如他在对梅森动手之前却让威尔来决定是“Murder or mercy？”

比如在威尔带来一块“猪肉”的时候他把刀刃交付到了威尔手里，说“We will make it together.”

比如现在，他把属于威尔其中一条狗的沾满了毛的项圈套在了脖子上，然后他把链子咬在双齿之间，像一条真正的狗一样跪爬过去，然后把下巴搁在威尔大腿上，下巴微微抬起。渴望被那只手握住。

威尔坐在自己的椅子上，静静看着汉尼拔在自己脚边穿着三件套用那条肮脏的项圈搞乱了自己的服帖发型。

汉尼拔颧骨烧红起来，咬紧牙。他抓下威尔的一只手，拍开他的五指，然后把嘴里的链子慢慢放进他的掌心里。

主人给狗拴上了链子就表明他已经了解了它的脾性，他可以接受拥有它的生活。

汉尼拔想被威尔了解，想被威尔拥有。

威尔慢慢收紧了掌心里的链子，他把它绕着缠绕在手心里，汉尼拔的脑袋被一点点地往前拽着。

威尔感觉自己此刻站在一条溪流里收起着鱼竿。

汉尼拔感觉自己咬住了最具诱惑的鱼饵，心甘情愿地被逆着水捕获到岸上。

链子缠到了尽头，威尔就用手指勾起项圈，继续往前拉着，汉尼拔犹如终于被拉出了水面的鱼张开嘴喘息着。他靠近了威尔的嘴唇，张开嘴喘息着。

威尔在昏暗环境里的碧蓝瞳孔此刻暗得浑浊，他冷淡地开口：“请你今晚不要和我的狗群争夺睡觉地盘，莱克特医生。它们想要在靠近壁炉的地方睡觉。”

然后威尔就放开了他，链子被一并扔在了地上。汉尼拔此刻犹如已经离开了水里太久却突然被抛回水面的鱼，呼吸起来溪流呛得他引发窒息感。他看着威尔无动于衷离开的背影，听着狼阱嚎叫在草木里的风声。

在威尔洗澡的时间里，汉尼拔保持着被丢下的姿势等着他回到床上。他看着那些狗群已经有纪律地找到了属于自己的地盘卷成一团开始休息。其中没有他的位置了。而他离壁炉有点距离。太冷的夜晚。

威尔从浴室里出来浑身还氤着热气，汉尼拔双眼盯着他，渴望获得关注。但威尔全程都没有看他，自顾自地检查好狗群的情况，关好窗，然后就熄了灯爬上床睡觉。房子里暗下来。

等听到威尔均匀的呼吸声传出时，汉尼拔轻声手脚走到床边，他端详着威尔无害的柔和面庞。他低下头，嗅闻起颈窝，威尔细小地反应了一下又均匀呼吸起来。汉尼拔余光里有个闪光点，他看过去，发现是威尔无名指上的戒指。

屋子里唯一的微光，却照射出汉尼拔的嫉妒与愤怒。

观察了威尔的睡眠状态，汉尼拔小心地握起威尔那只手，轻蔑地看着那枚戒指。然后他把那根无名指放进了自己的口腔里，用舌头润滑起来。他小心地使着力咬住那枚戒指，慢慢往外拉。中途卡在了关节处，汉尼拔再次含进嘴里润滑起来。

“唔！”威尔的无名指突然挑动，擦痒了汉尼拔的上颚。汉尼拔略微惊惧地看向已经睁开眼一片清明的威尔。

威尔搅动着自己的手，慢慢起身：“你在干什么？”

戒指这时候从手指里滑出来，落在汉尼拔的舌面上。威尔抽出自己湿漉漉的手，看见上面的戒指不翼而踪，他冷着脸把汉尼拔的嘴巴掐开，拿出了里面的戒指。

“我以前不知狗狗这么爱偷东西，还是偷主人的戒指。你是金毛属性的狗吗莱克特医生？具有十分优秀的嫉妒心理。”威尔在汉尼拔面前把那枚戒指反转着把玩，最后把无名指伸在他面前，作势要把戒指重新戴回去。

汉尼拔迅速把威尔的无名指握住了。眼神怨恨地看着他。

威尔嗤笑一声。挣开自己的手，下床把戒指收进一个抽屉里，然后他走到汉尼拔面前攒着劲勒着汉尼拔的项圈把他掼在了床上。然后欺身压上去。

壁炉前的狗群纷纷醒了警惕地竖起耳朵。确认了情况不一会又困得趴了下去。

汉尼拔把双手双脚缠在威尔躯干上，鼻子怼着他的卷发着迷地呼吸，情动得蹭起胯来。威尔被他撩拨得一声吸气。猛地拽低脖子后面的项圈，威尔从汉尼拔的四肢挣脱开来。他把俩人的位置摆正。然后跨坐在汉尼拔的肚子上蹭起自己的阴茎，解开汉尼拔该死的三件套——没有狗会穿三件套。

汉尼拔配合着威尔的自慰摆起自己的胯部。他紊乱着呼吸看着被威尔解开自己身上的衣服，然后皱巴巴地捆成一团随手扔在了旁边的椅子上。领带被留了下来。威尔把领带绕着项圈走了好几圈，再扯下来，就成了第二条链子——好几百美金的高档的链子。

汉尼拔拽着自己这段的领带和链子，缓着自己的脖子酸痛。威尔骑在他的肚子上磨着自己的阴茎，然后从裤子拉链里掏出自己发硬肿胀的阴茎，另一只拽着链子和领带的手配合着撸动阴茎的手扯动着。

汉尼拔贪婪地盯着威尔在阴茎上的手。

加速撸动揉搓龟头，威尔挺起腰射在汉尼拔的身体上。他喘着气平息下来，看见汉尼拔浓密的胸毛和下巴都沾上了自己的精液。他抓上汉尼拔的胸毛，把精液和汗渍混合着来回糅合，汉尼拔把手覆在上面，指引着威尔把手掌往下移到自己饱胀得难受的阴茎上。

威尔看了一眼汉尼拔，然后帮他撸动起阴茎来。

汉尼拔发出了极为舒服的声响。他自发地摆动起臀部来对着威尔握起的那个洞口模拟着性交动作，链子在胸膛响着声上下拍打。威尔上下撸动着汉尼拔的阴茎，看着外面的包皮在动作里吐出又把龟头包含起来。表面的血管在手掌里扩张起来，马眼处不断冒出液体，流淌在威尔的纤长五指上。汉尼拔看见这副景色，快感集聚得更多。他双腿张开，脚跟踩在床单上，把腰部挺得更高然后剧烈在威尔的手掌里抽插。威尔心知肚明地把手掌圈得更紧。

“唔哼...呃呃，嗯...！”最后汉尼拔把臀部停在空中，大腿后侧的肌肉绷住一条完美的线条，短促地抽插。他不顾壁炉前的狗群，大声地高潮射着精。

然后嘭地一声屁股用力地砸进床垫上。喉咙来回滚动喘息。威尔看着手上黏糊的量足的乳白色精液，然后把它们汇聚成一个方向留下来，堵在汉尼拔的肛口处。

汉尼拔的双腿被威尔大力地拖拽起来向身体方向折去，惊呼一声汉尼拔两手抓紧底下床单。狗链依旧被威尔拽在手里，扣环深深地陷进大腿内侧。汉尼拔腰部没有支撑点，一会就往前倒着，威尔伸直了胳膊使劲折叠着他，让睾丸下方的肛门完全暴露出来。

然后威尔深处湿热的舌尖，戳刺进去。

汉尼拔又大叫了出来。臀部不受控制地开始收缩。威尔在帮着他润着菊的想法深深刺激着他。湿热灵活的舌头在阴茎和睾丸的连接处扫过一遍，然后把之前汉尼拔射出的精液舔弄进肛门里。汉尼拔在自己折叠起来的两腿之间痛苦地喘息。

润滑量远远不够，威尔用手挤着汉尼拔的阴茎柱身像挤牛奶一般挤出了一小滩精液，然后他再涂上自己的口水，混合着用手指送进了肛门。

手指进入肛门带来钝痛的堵塞感，汉尼拔皱起了眉双腿被放下来后踩在威尔的膝盖上想要把他的手指推出去，威尔把他的两脚并在一起撇在一边，然后用狗链缠着捆在一起。臀部闭合着，被进入的感觉于是更强烈。

汉尼拔仰起脖子让自己持续深呼吸着，威尔勾着手指四处照着汉尼拔的敏感点，突然戳到一个小突起，汉尼拔屏住呼吸呜咽出声。威尔默默笑了笑，使劲对着那点按压。汉尼拔慌乱地弹跳起来，不自知地在威尔的手指上压入得更深。

威尔看准时机塞入了第二根手指。钝痛感逐渐成了奇异的饱满感，汉尼拔喘着磨蹭起自己的臀部，双脚在空气中借着力把手指吞得更深。

第三根手指塞入的时候异常艰难，威尔再次撸起汉尼拔的阴茎来让他感受到快感，之后三根手指都在肛门里进入自如。抽出手指，把上面的液体抹在自己的阴茎上，威尔双手抱住汉尼拔绑在一起的腿，慢慢地把阴茎插进去。

但是龟头没有足够的借力猛地蹭着汉尼拔的睾丸滑了上去。啧地一声，威尔伸下一只手握着自己的阴茎在汉尼拔的肛门口拍了拍催使着他放松，然后再次抱起汉尼拔的双腿给出空间让自己挺起跨把阴茎戳进去。

又打滑着弹了出来。

“莱克特医生，你太紧了，请放松一点。”威尔第三次尝试着直接戳进去。汉尼拔伸出一只手，握住威尔的阴茎，他们看着彼此，威尔挺胯，汉尼拔扶正了阴茎慢慢插入了肛门。

“唔嗯，哼...”威尔观察着自己进入汉尼拔时他的表情。汉尼拔感觉自己被撑开了，龟头进入时还带着钝痛，但更多是被填满感，随后柱身进入顺利得多。威尔把整根阴茎缓缓推了进去，直到捅到了一个尽头。然后小小地推出再进入，慢慢抽插起来。

汉尼拔很快就有了快感。他抬起手掌摸在自己下腹部的某处，然后抬起眼和威尔对望着，无声地说着自己被捅到了哪里。

很深。很大。

威尔把狗链解开，掰开汉尼拔的双腿，他摸着上面的狗链印迹，用力一顶到深处然后多次小幅度抽插，接着再是重重一顶。汉尼拔自己握着双腿给威尔更多进出力气，他微微弓起背，当威尔挺进阴茎时上身会前倾过来，汉尼拔抬着脖子在他侧脸细细亲吻着。威尔察觉到汉尼拔的动作，偏过头一边操干一边看着他，然后一个用力顶入侧过脸吻住了汉尼拔。

汉尼拔放开自己的腿，四肢重新包裹住威尔，让威尔成为让他摆动又让他支撑的来源。

累积了一定的快感，威尔拔出自己的阴茎，挣脱开汉尼拔的束缚，双膝蹭着床单移动到汉尼拔的头部，他把狗链和领带挂在床头上拽住，汉尼拔早已张开了嘴等着威尔把阴茎放进来。

骑在汉尼拔的脸上，威尔手抓住汉尼拔的一侧头发，挺动自己的阴茎，有时候直接戳入喉咙。汉尼拔哽咽起来，努力放松着自己的口腔，他两手抓住威尔的饱满臀肉，同时下身始终挺着胯操在空气里。威尔粗暴地运动起来，然后抽出自己的阴茎，用手挤压着马眼，汉尼拔微眯着眼在阴茎下面伸出了舌头迎接。

精液迸发在空气里，被高耸锋利的颧骨，和湿滑的舌面，凌乱的头发承接住了。

看着威尔，汉尼拔收进舌头，明显地一声吞咽，张开嘴让威尔看见里面的精液已经消失了。威尔看着身后依旧挺立着的阴茎，退回到后面，拉长了狗链，然后一下下缠在阴茎上，然后张嘴含入阴茎，汉尼拔大声地喘息起来。

冰凉的狗链缠着阴茎的底端柱身，威尔一边吞吐一边慢慢拽紧了链子，狗链和领带交错着收紧在阴茎上，汉尼拔翻着白眼挣扎在快感里。

他想威尔之前和他描述过的一个梦境：

他那时被威尔绑在了这座房子前面的那根大树上，粗糙紧实的水手绳捆在身下，挣脱不开的绝望。那头一直萦绕在威尔头脑里的鸦羽鹿驮着转轮听从着威尔的口哨声往前走着。

威尔问着他问题，没有得到想要的回答， 便吹响了口哨声，鸦羽鹿乖顺地吐着气往前走，水手绳被转轮抽动着逐渐在汉尼拔的脖子和躯干上紧缚起来。

威尔吸瘪了两腮，把嘴巴做出吹口哨的形状，用力吸着汉尼拔的阴茎。

汉尼拔控制不住地两腿抽搐起来。他仿佛听见那个梦里威尔持续不断地吹起口哨，在落满雪的荒野里口哨声传得很远。最后威尔发出最终指令。鸦羽鹿不停蹄地残酷往前走。脖子上的绳索已经收紧得压迫了喉骨。

汉尼拔双手握住威尔的头部，意乱情迷地耸动起胯部来，他感觉阴茎上缠绕的狗链也随着梦境里的绳索一起收紧着。

最后梦里的汉尼拔自己爆发成一滩鲜红的血泼洒在白皙雪地里，

现实里汉尼拔在床上反弓起腰双腿大张地射出一大片白浊的精液。

漂浮在射精的快感里，汉尼拔侧过头看向窗外的一片漆黑，他找不到威尔说的那棵树。但是他回过头，找到了紧紧注视着他的真实的威尔。

他交出了自己的最后一个主动权。心甘情愿地全军覆没和臣服。

翌日清晨，汉尼拔浑身酸痛地被威尔推搡起来做早餐。裸着身子，昨晚的精液还被肛门口闭合保存在身体内。脖子上的项圈已经勒出了很深的红痕，链子和领带已经交缠得密不可分。

狗群低声叫着骚动在屋子里，汉尼拔光身系上威尔的围裙后打开门让狗群出去。那些狗群和他一样戴着项圈，但是没有链子束缚着。

汉尼拔站在门口看着它们。

一个温热的怀抱从身后包围过来，威尔把下巴搭在汉尼拔肩膀上，手牵起垂在前面的链子，嗓音慵懒地问他“我的puppyman在看什么呢？”

汉尼拔勾着笑意回头亲吻在他的鼻尖上，然后被牵着链子重新回到暖和的屋子里。

转身的刹那，汉尼拔仿佛看见了那棵树，上面没有血的颜色，但有着精液的干涸痕迹。

*“我的puppyman在看什么呢？”写这句话的时候差点写成”我的狗男人在看什么呢？“差点把自己笑萎...


End file.
